Sirima — Sirima's Mansion
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu>>Sirima — Sirima's Mansion Translated from the Pali by John D. Ireland ---- Vangisa: Your yoked and finely decorated horses, strong and swift, are heading downward through the sky. And these five hundred chariots, magically created, are following, the horses urged on by charioteers. You stand in this excellent chariot, adorned, radiant and shining, like a blazing star. I ask you of lovely slender form and exquisite beauty, from which company of gods(angels) have you come to visit the Unrivalled One? Sirima: From those who have reached the heights of sensual pleasures, said to be unsurpassed; the gods(angels) who delight in magical transformation and creation. A nymph from that company able to assume any desired appearance has come here to worship the Unrivalled One. Vangisa: What good conduct did you formerly practice here? How is it that you live in immeasurable glory and have gained such pleasures? Due to what have you acquired the unrivalled power to travel through the sky? Why does your beauty radiate in the ten directions? You are surrounded and honored by the gods(angels). From where did you decease before you came to a heavenly born, goddess(angel)? Or of what teaching were you able to follow the word of instruction? Tell me if you were a disciple of the Awakened One. Sirima: In a fine well-built city situated between hills, an attendant of a noble king endowed with good fortune, I was highly accomplished in dancing and singing. As Sirima I was known in Rajagraha. But then the Awakened One, the leader among seers, the guide, taught me of origination, of suffering and impermanence; of the unconditioned, of the cessation of suffering that is everlasting; and of this path, not crooked, straight, auspicious. When I had learnt of the undying state (Nirvana), the unconditioned, through the instruction of the Tathagata(Buddha), the Unrivalled One, I was highly and well restrained in the precepts and established in the Dhamma(the path of Buddha) taught by the most excellent of men, the Awakened One. When I knew the undefiled place, the unconditioned, taught by the Tathagata(Buddha), the Unrivalled One, I then and there experienced the calm concentration (of the noble path). That supreme certainty of release was mine. When I gained the distinctive undying, assured, eminent in penetrative insight, not doubting, I was revered by many people and experienced much pleasure and enjoyment. Thus I am a goddess, knowing the undying, a disciple of the Tathagata(Buddha), the Unrivalled One; a knower of Dhamma established in the first fruit(trance), a stream-enterer(First Path). Henceforth there is no bad born for me. I came to revere the Unrivalled One and the virtuous monks who delight in what is skilled; to worship the auspicious assembly of ascetics and the respect worthy Fortunate One, the Dhamma-king(of righteousness). I am joyful and gladdened on seeing the sage, the Tathagata(Buddha), the outstanding trainer of men capable of being trained, who has cut off craving, who delights in what is skilled, the guide. I worship the supremely merciful Compassionate One.